nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Koveras Alvane
Hi, welcome to Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Koveras Alvane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 08:34, 10 June 2009 Takeover Would you like to? I don't mind seeing how I really haven't been working on this wiki. Or would you like to be a Bureaucrat? -- GalaxyTM 12:32, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you've already given me the admin rights, so I'm cool with just that. ^^ Actually, I only like to have them for maintenance, like renaming categories and killing spam (should it appear here). And I don't really know what's the difference between Bureaucrat and Sysop. -__- --Koveras Alvane 12:36, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :: I don't think I'm really fit to be primary admin. I'm still learning how to use wikia... Anyways, as a Bureaucrat you can give admin powers to others, or make anyone into a Bureaucrat if you trust a certain user enough. It's a step up from admin. You can't strip other Bureaucrats, but you can revoke admin power. Sysop is basically admin power from what I can tell. I'll be more than happy to turn you into a Bureaucrat since you have deep interest in this wiki. -- GalaxyTM 14:04, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Ah well, if you want it so, it's fine with me, though I don't promise I'll actually use those admin-making rights. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 14:38, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. The Hub also serves as a place to link to common actors, artists, and anime terms like Rie Kugimiya which you can link to in your articles. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. Also, "GlancingReverse" has both rollback and sysop rights, if they are a sysop they automatically have rollback abilities, so it's redundant. :--Sxerks 22:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. I'm not using the Monaco skin, anyway, so I don't mind. %) The idea sounds good, I'll see to it. About Glan, he is mostly a content contributor with little interest in administration but I've given him the sysop and rollback groups as a distinction in recognition of his contributions. ^^ :EDIT: Cool, you use the semantics addon, too. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 15:58, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't really think about the monobook skin since Monaco is default for unregistered users. The semantics addon sure helps categorize anime better.--Sxerks 21:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, you can also add the link to the Monobook skin like this. I would imagine many long-time Wikipedia editors (like myself) would have it enabled instead... And the semantics are helluva useful, . ^^ :::PS: Btw, does the Animanga Hub link on this wiki show up for you? It doesn't for me... Can it be that Monaco only allows up to five links in the toolbar? --Koveras Alvane 04:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It shows up in Monaco and the monobook for me, I've noticed that sometimes it takes hours or even a day for changes to the sidebar to show up.--Sxerks 15:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ah, good. It still doesn't show up for me but if you say it's only a technical issue, it's a relief. :) --Koveras Alvane 17:11, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello~ Thank you so much for the welcome. And no problem with the edit. I'm very glad to give information to others and to the site as well. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gyulkara03 (talk • ) :You are welcome. ^^ Hmm, about Einhart/Vivio abbreviation... how about "ViviEin"? ^^ --Koveras Alvane 13:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Nyahaha, Sorry for the EXTREMELY late reply. Hmm "ViviEin" I was thinking of "EinVio" XD! But I guess both ways work like NanoFate and FeiNoha. XDDD! -- Gyulkara03 19:00, January 19, 2010 (GMT+8) :Actually, I also heard "NanoFei" is "FeiNano". ;) And about "ViviEin", I usually tend to put the more extraverted character first and the more introverted one second in the pairing descriptions. ^^ That's why I prefer NanoFate and ViviEin. ^^ The pairing I really have trouble coming up with a name for is Subaru/Teana... --Koveras Alvane 13:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Nyahaha, I guess your're right. XD! Well, NanoFate it is. cause Nanoha is such a rabbit. ahahah! I guess ViviEin it is. >D Subaru/Teana... SuAna? nyahahaha! XD I'm not so sure about that. XD --gyulkara03 09:43, January 27, 2010 (GMT+8) : SuAna sounds awesome. ^^ --Koveras Alvane 09:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yup! And then TeAru if Teana's the agressive one. >D Gyulkara03 14:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Teana is not the aggressive one, she only looks like that because of her tsundere attitude. In their relationship, it's definitely Subaru who is the driving force. =) --Koveras Alvane 15:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) To-do list OK, getting tired now, gonna leave splitting off individual spells articles from following pages for tomorrow: * Reinforce * Caro Ru Lushe * Yuuno Scrya * Signum * Fate Testarossa * Precia Testarossa * Vita * Hayate Yagami * Zafira (only one spell, but still) Cheers, me. --Koveras Alvane 21:31, March 6, 2010 (UTC)